La Catrina
by Spooky tree
Summary: A Struggling mariachi band finally lands a dream job at a popular nightclub,unaware of the horrors that occur behind it's closed doors.
1. prologue:La Catrina

Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater or the shows wonderful characters

Authors Note: Hello everyone, Vintage Rose Theory here, with another fanfic. (And the longest Authors note I have ever written) I had never been familiar with soul eater until I saw it on netflicks, and let me tell you I am hooked! The story line was amazing and I fell in love with all the Characters and marveled at how complex and well thought out their personalities were. And so I decided to write this fanfic. First of all, I am a prologue girl, I don't know why? But I always seem to write one before I begin with the first chapter. Second of all, rating wise this story will be rated mature for cursing and possible gore in later chapters just wanted to give anyone who's squeamish on both of these areas the heads up so you won't be so surprised. I don't plan on making this a long story, since the inspiration came pretty abruptly, but I do hope you read and enjoy, and finally I haven't seen all of the seasons yet, so pleases, please, please don't razz at me to harshly if I don't get something that has to do with the show right, but also reviews are always welcomed (I am so contradicting myself) but enough of my long winded authors note, please enjoy the fanfic, and like always blessings my dear readers! :D

* * *

Prologue: La Catrina

Rosario preferred the moist hot weather. "It helped the voice come out smoother," she would tell her band mates, especially Joe the trumpet player, who would roll his eyes and flex his dark pudgy pudding fingers and blow out a long snorted note, his hair catapulting droplets of sweat from his matted black hair, as Rosario and the band continued with their practice. They had to be in rare form tonight, because tonight was Dia de los Muretos. And the small mariachi band that consisted of, Miguel, Joe, Carlos, Kike, and Rosario had to out shine the other seasoned Mariachi bands if they wanted to eat good that night, or sit down to another hearty meal of frosted flakes.

"You know the reason why we never make good money?" snorted Joe the self-proclaimed leader, "It's because we have a _women _as a singer, do you see any other serious bands around you that dose?" he waved a pudgy hand motioning to the other Mariachis which consisted solely of men littered around the plaza the night before. A gaggle of people surrounded each one of them as they lilted warm melodies with their soft baritone voices causing an avalanche of money thrown by swooning fans to rain on them. While Rosario and the others sat around the fountain, their instruments untouched; eating the cold greasy potato tacos Miguel had brought earlier that morning.

"Let them enjoy this moment," Miguel spoke through mouthfuls. "We have an ace up our sleeves, you see those seasoned singers are actually old hat," Miguel's green eyes glowed mischievously as ran a single finger in a cutting motion across his thick neck. "Their boring, drab, soon to be forgotten, but this little canary here," he grabbed Rosario's knee and squeezed it, "Is soon going to get us out of the financial doldrums to a far better place. I was able to pull a couple of strings and booked us a gig at "La Catrina"; the owner said he wanted to hear something fresh and new. "And boy do we have it here." He gave Rosario's knee a little pat before rising.

"Everyone meets at eight, dress in whatever nice rags you have. Rosario, dress in that nice little dress I got you, you know one that makes you look like the Selma Hayek version Frida Kahlo, because tonight, were going to make the money flow.

* * *

The time was 7:30pm and Rosario was going to be late, she knew she was. La Catrina was near the plaza far away from Rosario's little apartment building called Los Brazos located at the end of town. But he, (he looked like a he) was following her again, so she had to take the extra-long route, that cut through the small laundry pond in the woods to confuse him or it. Rosario ran, her leather sandals wet from her plodding through the pond, cut at her feet as she ran out of the dark woods and onto the dirt road that led to the plaza. Rosario could see the lights coming from the plaza; they glowed and pulsated eerily as if they had a life of their own.

With only the moon as her light, Rosario ran in a light sprint across the lonely empty road, tripping occasionally on lose pebbles. It had been a two weeks that she noticed him; he would stand right across her apartment building and watch her. She knew he was, she felt his eyes crawling around her body. The whatever it was, was very tall and very lanky, the name El Flaco came to mind when Rosario was observing him one exceptionally hot summer night when she couldn't sleep. She peered through the gauzy fabric of her curtains, and noticed El Flaco wore black, not just his clothes, but everywhere from head to even his face was covered in black making him look like a paper cutout as he stood in front of the many white clay colored houses, the only thing that stood out however, were his eyes that glowed light blue. Did anyone ever notice him, how could they not notice the giant figure that stood out like a dark column in the middle of the sidewalk? It finally dawned on Rosario as she noticed one day a little boy who was done with his ice cream throw the half eaten cone carelessly on El Flaco's feet that she was the only one who could see him.

And each day that passed, he got bolder. He began getting closer and closer to Rosario's apartment until it got to the point that Rosario couldn't muster the courage to open her blinds to even let the sun in because she knew she would be face to face with endless cold unblinking eyes. She wanted to tell Miguel badly; it had been a long time since he shared her bed with her, and her body ached for the intimate touch she had grown accustomed to. But the thought of him thinking her a witch kept Rosario's mouth shut, witches weren't welcomed especially in her backwater town. When Rosario mother was alive she would tell her stories of special hunters that; if memories served Rosario were called meisters, these meisters were trained for the soul purpose of killing witches, they were fearsome hunters that caused havoc and fear throughout villages. So the mayor; not wanting the meisters to intervene any longer, decided to take matters into his hands. On November second 1984 when her mother was ten, she watched as a great bonfire claimed the lives of three women accused of witchery.

That was a long time ago, but from time to time Rosario would hear through the grapevine of people who would go missing right after Dia de los Muretos, and it made her wonder if the executions continued on to this day in secret. Come to think of it, the kindly old lady named Dona Choco had disappeared on Dia de los Muretos, the story that she had gone to visit relatives had begun to sour when Dona Choco still hadn't turned up.

El flaco did he have any part to play in this?

Her skin prickled with fear when Rosario felt an all too familiar cold wind envelope her. She never heard him walk, but she knew the footsteps that followed slowly behind her were his, they sounded inhuman, like a wrench hitting a pipe. Groaning Rosario propelled herself further, forcing her tired heavy feet that were caked with mud to run faster. She was almost there, the lights from the lanterns stretched out like arms to her as she finally reached the cobble stones of the bustling streets.

Even at an early hour, the street were filled to the brim with both tourists and locals alike, the smell of pan de Muretos and tamales wafted through the air, and the streets were littered with yellow Mexican marigolds that also were also arranged in Rosario's thick black braided hair, though not as pristine as they were when she had left her apartment, they now sagged and bobbed on her head loosely as she pushed through the dancing crowd leaving a trail of loose petals on the ground that were now at the mercy of drunken stomping feet.

Rosario cried out in surprise when she felt a pair of strong arms pick her up and flung her around, a man dressed in a skeleton costume with a wreath of blue forget me not's atop his head had taken the liberty of taking her as a dance partner, all the while singing out "Mi bella,bella Muchachita!" In a drunken slur and nuzzling her neck with his cold plastic mask, Rosario's head darted around franticly as the walls or people began hitting and rubbing against her. she pushed and scratched at the man that held on to her tightly when she saw El Flaco, continuing his pursuit, his pace quickening as he effortlessly milled throughout the crowds of dancing skulls like a regal the king. Rosario wasn't the type to be considered by others as rude or mean, however in last ditch effort to escape from being easy bait she quickly took both of her sandals off and smacked the man on the sides of his head as hard as she could. And pushed away when she felt his grip loosening, she never turned back to apologize, as the man held his right eye calling her a damn tease as he rocked back and forth with pain on the dusty ground.

La Catrina was up ahead; Rosario could see the familiar green neon lite shinning in the distance, she Clutched at her orange shawl, and pushed through the final barrier of people, her green prairie skirt ripped slightly at the bottom when she pulled it out from under a man's shoe and a bulb of marigold fell inside her white short sleeved peasant blouse. She bit the bottom of her red lip hard as she fought the raw pain that radiated from her now barefooted bloody chapped feet as she plodded through the dark cobbled stoned street straight to La Catrina. Her dry lips formed a smile when she saw the familiar form of Miguel standing in front of the back door and looking at his watch with a worried look.

"Miguel!" Rosario cried flinging her trembling form inside his surprised warm arms.

"Rosario Where have you been? We were waiting for you; you can't imagine how annoying Joe's bitching was starting to get."

"Believe me, I can imagine alright," Rosario heaved a relived breath as she buried her head in Miguel's chest not even caring that she looked a sweaty mess.

"Hey, look at you, what's wrong?" Rosario felt Miguel's dry fingers on her face as he lifted it up towards his."

"I'm sorry, its nothing, I was just…I was just wanting to get here as fast as I could, I went to go light a candle for my mother at church and lost track of the time. I, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about that now, "Miguel squeezed Rosario's shoulders and flashed her toothy smile, "make it up to me by getting your ass in there and showing everyone what you're made of."He spoke softly to her as he moved the lose strands of hair out of her face, Miguel didn't even noticed that she was barefoot, her long skirt took care of that and covered her aching feet well.

"Right," Rosario chirped cheerily, as she began to follow her lover inside the hazy Smokey bar, only stopping, when she saw a black form out of the corner of her eye and decided that she would ask Miguel to walk her home.

"That was awesome did you see the crowd?" Kike exclaimed, as he raised handfuls of paper money from the round table Rosario and the others sat at, and let them fall lazily on top of the feast that they had ordered to celebrate the great success they had at La Catrina. Not only was the owner; Don Alfredo impressed; he actually offered the small mariachi band a full-time position as the main act, The pay Don Alfredo offered was more than they had ever seen in their lives.

"I told him we'd think about it," Miguel announced as he downed another glass of tequila. "You can't sound too desperate or they lose interest fast."

"Well you can't take too long or they'll think we're stuck-up," Joe mumbled, as he shoveled more food down his mouth. "I'm already getting used to this food, and I'm defiantly not going back to the strict diet of beans and tortillas we've been eating for months. I'll kill you if we do."

"Yeah, yeah, I know what I'm doing. First thing in the morning I'll sign the contract of easy living, but right now," Miguel brushed Rosario's cheek lovingly making her blush, as he poured her a shot, "Let's make a toast, to our bright future at La Catrina!"

"A La Catrina!" the group cried out in unison, as they drank the remaining amount of tequila that hadn't spilled from the force of them clinking their shot glasses together, The friends continued enjoying the rest of the night drinking, laughing, finally feeling like one of the regular people because of the money that was now floating in each and every one of their pockets, unaware of what was going on behind the closed doors of "La Catrina.

* * *

The green lights of La Catrina blinked rapidly as the heavy footsteps of the final crowd of customers left in a drunken state, empty beer bottle and lime slices littered the ground and filled the air with sharp a crisp odor. Don Alfredo with a thick hairy arm ran a hand through his mass of grey curls and surveyed the mess.

"Well, it's not like I shouldn't be used to this," he thought as he picked up discarded boxers that had somehow ended up in the middle of the wooden stage and threw them in the trash bag he was carrying around with him. La Catrina had been in Alfredo's family for years. Founded by his great grandfather Don Alfredo the first; it had beaten the test of war and time and had earned the nickname the pearl of the desert. As a child Alfredo would watch with wonder as each night was filled with exciting performances, first class food, and drinks and beautiful celebrities who would come far and wide just to rub elbows in the small bar and nightclub; making Alfredo feel as if he was a character in The Arabian knights his favorite book.

It felt like a dream when he had finally came of age and took over the family business. But by that time, the fifties had passed and the golden opulence and glamour of La Catrina died with it. it had then become Alfredo's sole purpose and burden just to keep the damn thing afloat, He had exhausted all his and his wife's savings and watched as both his wife's love and his business crumbled away leaving him penniless and alone. Alfredo took a deep swig of a half empty beer and placed it on one of the bars stools and stretched his tired back; trying very hard to ignore the loud crackling sound of the intercom upstairs in his office that he hopefully thought had accidently switched on.

His business was dying, he closed his eyes tightly when he heard the loud crackling rustle of paper and metal, he saved it, he reasoned, as he heard a shrill pleading scream of a women as she cried out in agony for her mother, and a sickening squishing sound that Alfredo knew all too well. It was always a tiring process, it took him days to wash the blood off the walls, Wero, Alfredo decide to call him for his ghostly blonde hair and blue eyes always made a mess when he ate. But if it wasn't for him, La Catrina wouldn't have regained its former glory in the matter of months that wero had stepped foot in the ramshackle bar. Alfredo reeled over in disgust and grabbed on to his doughy hot belly trying to hold back the bile that rose in his throat as he heard the sloppy sucking sound that signified that Wero was finished with his meal. Silence once again filled the dark room, Alfredo toyed with the spout of the beer bottle with trembling fingers, as his mind raced, she was young and beautiful, and most likely her family was looking for her, he knew it was a was a bad idea and decided to ignore her and her hitchhiking thumb and passed her by on the road as he and Wero drove home from the grocery store earlier that day.

"I want her," Wero's soft melodic voice cut through the silence of the car. His strong pale hand clutched at Alfredo's dark hand and squeezed, digging his finger nails hard in the old man's skin until rivulets of blood trickled onto the dirty spotted carpet floor. So like a loyal dog Alfredo stopped the car and waited with a heavy heart as he saw the girl pick up her things and jog up to the old mustard colored suburban. Smiling a genuine sweet honey smile as she climbed in unaware that those would be her final hours,

"Ah that meal was rather satisfying thank you," Wero's soft voice floated through the intercom and startled the old man from his thoughts as it crackled to life once again. "You know that shall keep me full for a while, I'd say, oh, I dunno? A few hours or so," Wero giggled as he continued mischievously, "that girl I saw earlier with the band, she sang so pretty and she looked so delicious, like a big slice of birthday cake with orange gumdrops."

"She's off limits," Don Alfredo spoke sternly, "At least until I'm done with her, he nervously added waving his hand flippantly when he heard a displeased growl from the intercom.

"Very well I shall wait," Wero laughed sweetly, "but please don't be slow you know how I get when I grow bored." Wero said before finally switching off the intercom, and leaving Don Alfredo alone.

"Well," Don Alfredo thought as he slouched onto the bar stool suddenly feeling exhausted.

"At least I don't have to pick up any bodies, he always manages to eat every last crumb.

* * *

And that was the prologue; I hope it piqued your curiosity. I wanted Dia de los Muretos (day of dead) Which is on November 2nd to play a big part in this story, also there will be some sentences spoken in Spanish so I will have translation notes at the end of every chapter when its needed. and with that i hope you stay tuned till the first chapter

Translation notes:

Wero: Blondie or another word for Blondie is Rubio

"Mi Bella, Bella, Muchachita": "My beautiful, Beautiful, Girl."

Mexican Marigolds: used in Dia De Los Muretos to honor the dead

La Catrina: roughly named after la calavera Catrina (the elegant skull) it was a zinc etching made by the Mexican printmaker Jose Guadalupe Posada, and is used widely in Mexican imagery and during Day of The Dead

Los Brazos: the arms


	2. Chapter1: 11:45 pm

November 2: 11:15PM

He hated the dust, he hated how it shifted and flitted in uneven patterns. And how it signified disarray and disorganization, and he especially hated the fact that unlike pictures and books; dust, like people, were the things he couldn't rearrange to his specified taste and liking, and it was everywhere.

"This is as worse as that nightmare I had the night before, where I had grown that hideous mole on the left side of my face, god if I wasn't already suffering with such imperfection with these three hideous white lines in my hair just imagine a mole." His dark brows knitted, and his sharp golden eyes scrunched as he let out a muffled sneeze in his handkerchief; loud enough to startle and wake the small shriveled old women that sat behind the gray wooded check in counter of the old rickety Victorian style inn.

"Ah a visitor," she croaked, As a sound akin to someone popping bubble wrap erupted from her back as she patted it with one of her fisted raisin hands and stretched. "We don't get very many visitors," the woman continued, a cloud of dust bellowed around her; as she hopped off the stool she was sitting on, only making her large gray bun the only thing visible, it swung around like a cattail as she rummaged around, cursing softly until she found with success what she was looking for.

"There we are," she finally appeared, waddling to the young man; her small scrunchy eyes now nonexistent as she smiled. The young man studied her, fascinated; she was very short, the tip of her bun just reaching his waist, however what was filling his heart with glee was her features and shape, the top part of her bun and face were sharp and pointed, her body however belled out, reminding him of a shiny cooper bullet. "Such perfect symmetry," his eyes sparkled awestruck, "never have I witness such beauty," his thoughts sang as the women, oblivious to his inner praise wet her index finger and ruffled through the pages until she stopped at a blank page that was yellow and had countless water marks.

"Here, saved this page just for you," she quipped snapping him out from his stupor, as she held the book out for him to sign. He paused, as he reached into the breast pocket of his black blazer for his pen and gave the dusty place one more wary once over before sighing, and signing in his signature.

"Okay let see," the woman pulled out round reading glasses and skimmed over the loopy cursive writing in a business-like manner, "Name, Death The Kid," she spoke slowly, nodding as she pronounced each word from his name, and then adjusted her spectacles as she spoke it all together once again.

"You sure as hell don't look like any kid," The old woman shot out, her head snapping up after an awkward pause. She gave the now eighteen year old Kid a suspicious look over through her coke bottle glasses that made her eyes bug out to ridiculous proportions, making the usually composed Kid feel uncomfortable as if he were a specimen she was looking at through a telescope.

"It's a family name of sorts, I guess you could say it was passed down from generations," Kid spoke nonchalantly, using the same excuse he had used since he was very young so as to not attract attention to himself while he and one of his many nannies where out for the day.

"Eh, and I thought being named Chaya was bad," Old Chaya ruminated before she continued her interrogation. "Who are Liz and Patty? She asked squinting as she read the names. "Are they companions of yours? I assumed it would be only you."

Before Kid could answer with another of his foolproof lies, a chipper voice rang out from the darkness of the entrance followed by the sound of stampeding shoes.

"Kid, Kid, look at all the yummy food we got us!" the spritely pretty blonde continued, her short crop of blonde hair bobbed up and down as she bounded towards the quiet pair, her arms full of chocolates, cookies, and chips.

"Sorry Kid, it was either that, or she would have punched _another_ hole through something, you know how Patty gets when it's hot, she punched a hole through the car remember?" spoke the slender long-haired brunette, her arms linked behind her head; as she followed closely behind. Isn't That why we had to hitch a ride on the back of that truck full of chickens, there we were, driving in a nice conditioned car, but no, you decided to turn the air conditioner off because why? Because you said, and I quote: You wouldn't be caught _dead_ paying those outrages gas prices! which is kinda ironic because you're…."

The brunette stopped abruptly when kid swiftly lifted a hand to silence her, "Are you finished Liz?" he spoke quickly interrupting her, and rubbing his tired face exasperated, that she was just about to blow there cover.

"I got chicken shit all over my new trench coat." Liz spat pouting, as she gingerly brushed at her coat. "Me too," Patty sang, as she popped a chocolate covered raisin in her mouth.

"I do apologize Madame; my older sister can be a little high-strung at times, any more questions?" Kid asked trying to avoid Liz's annoyed glare as he flashed Chaya a gallant smile,"

"Yeah one," Chaya said amazed, "Are her tits real?" she asked pointing at patty's breasts as she continued jumping up and down with glee over her junk food treasure.

"Listen," Chaya said when Kid didn't respond. "I'm not the type to ask any questions, but I am a holy woman and I don't want any of that kinky stuff going on in _my _inn, she wagged a finger motioning towards patty who continued jumping, and Liz who was now fretting over her boots. " older sister my ass, It's gonna work this way, you, and the wonder twins over there get a separate room or ya'll are outta here, that means sleeping outside, cause this is the only inn around the whole forty mile radius, so what'll it be," Chaya smirked jingling both sets of keys in front of Kid teasingly.

Kid sighed heavily and turned to his partners, Liz, whose hands were clasped in a praying fashion was staring at him with starry eyes and quietly mouthing "I need a shower please."

Defeated, Kid held out his hand and watched as the keys jingled as Chaya with a satisfied smirk dropped them in his open pale hand….

The deal was set.

* * *

"It's getting cold," Miguel spoke against Rosario's cheek as he wrapped his arms around her small body. The two lovers walked quietly down the street; one by one the gang had walked together each stopping off at their designated homes until Rosario and Miguel were left. "I'm proud of you; you faced your stage fright and wowed them out there, I have to keep a closer eye on you now, I could see every man looking at you with shady eyes," he kissed her warm cheek and grinned widely as he heard her sweet giggle, the same one that got him hooked on Rosario the first time they meet.

"I did nothing Miguel, it was all you guys if I was alone I don't think the outcome would have been good," Rosario brushed her hand softly over Miguel's face and took a quick glimpse behind her, and inwardly sighed, relived that El Flaco hadn't followed them.

"Oye, amor estas bien? Miguel asked concerned, when he felt Rosario tense up a little in his arms.

"Si, estoy bien," Rosario's small hand squeezed his reassuringly, "just thought I heard footsteps behind us is all."

"You scaredy-cat, don't worry, if anyone tries to hurt you, I'll protect you." Miguel chuckled and grabbed Rosario's hand as the two crossed the quiet cobble stoned street and stopped in front of Los Brazos apartment.

"So," Miguel gave an awkward nod as he looked up at Rosario's window. "You need some company?" Miguel asked gently, his voice had a hopeful tone to it; as he swung Rosario's hand playfully in his.

Rosario's dark brown eyes locked onto Miguel's green ones; her desire for him growing as she felt Miguel untying the bow from her peasant blouse with one of his fingers, and gently kissing the golden skin the bosom of her blouse exposed. She shivered and bit her bottom lip, already mentally kicking herself for what she was about to say. "Sorry, but not tonight, I'm not feeling very well," she added quickly when she saw his face falling slightly.

"Yeah, you were looking a bit pale, I work you to hard," he spoke softly, and cupped his hand on her face. "I can't hold that against you amour, get some sleep; I know it's late but tomorrow we can go to the cemetery, visit your mom and have our own Dia De Los Muretos okay?"

"I'd like that very much," Rosario's eyes sparkled as she nuzzled Miguel's nose with her own, and planted a soft kiss on his quivering lips. "I'll make breakfast for us, dose migas sound good?"

"Migas are perfect," Miguel smiled brightly as he turned to the direction of his home, "See you tomorrow." He waved as he left Rosario at the entrance; his smile fading, "sleeping alone again tonight," he thought sadly as he jammed his hands in his jean pockets.

"Miguel!" Rosario's soft voice rang out as Miguel heard her tiny footsteps shuffling towards him on the dirt road. "Is something wrong Ros..." he was cut off when he felt her plump lips crash against his. Rosario kissed him hard her hands cupping his face as she nibbled his bottom lip softly until he broke under the tension and returned the kiss with as much vigor, his hands caressing her back; he could feel her skin warming under the thin cotton of her clothes. With the silent invitation made, and with his lips never leaving Rosario's; he lifted her in a bear hug, Rosario's bare feet dangling as Miguel carried her back to her apartment.

* * *

"The rooms old, but I can tell you the water is great. My hair feels so light and bouncy, way better than the water back at home." Liz freshly showered, sighed contentedly as she gave her damp hair one last ruffle with her pink shower towel that matched her robe. "Hey, what's eating you?" Liz asked as she leaned against the door frame and observed her miester who sat on the hard wooden floor next door to her; leaning his back against the door frame of his room also, His hand loosely swishing around his can of grape soda, and the sandwich that Chaya made for them lay untouched in its wax paper.

"Hey come on, eat," Liz smiled, "She's grumpy, but the sandwiches she made are actually pretty good I think she called them…"

"Tortas!" Patty piped up, crumbs spraying from her mouth as she munched happily in front of the blaring television set.

"Yup,"Liz continued brightly, and it has lots of meat in it, the protein would do you good; you've been working yourself, no pun intended, to the bone lately.

"With my father getting older, little by little I'm taking over the family business, taking more responsibilities defiantly does take its toll on you, no matter how susceptible one may think themselves as. I suppose I shouldn't be complaining I always did get mad at dad for glossing over the finer details when I was younger." Kid closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the door frame exhausted, "who would of thought that after six years there would still be loose ends to clean up concerning the Arachne incident,"

"Well it was pretty big if you think about it, the world was about to be consumed by madness. I suppose it wasn't so surprising that in some parts of the world there would be small concentrations of madness left. Like your father explained; right now the world is like a slice of Swiss cheese, the dark holes are the madness and we have to get rid of them simple as that. So, have you gotten word from the others?"

"I spoke to Maka just a few minutes ago, Kid opened one eye tiredly as he continued, "she and Soul had just arrived in London, what concerns me though is what she told me, she said that as soon as she stepped outside of the plane she could feel the thick concentration of madness in the air, which means it must be spreading. Tsubaki also confided that she and Blackstar felt the exact same foreboding presence when they arrived in Russia the day before as well….this isn't good." Kid growled, shaking his head in frustration as he ran his long fingers through his long black hair and sank to the floor. "And here we are, stuck here in the middle of God knows where, are we even close to Mexico?"

"Well the traffic signs looked like we were, they were all in Spanish," Liz said in a matter of fact tone. "What you need to do now is get some rest Kid, look at you, your lying on the floor for crying out loud, take a shower do something to get your mind off things cause there's nothing we can do right now, Will hitch another ride first thing in the morning."

"I guess you're right," Kid sighed as he rose sleepily from the cold inviting floor, "A shower dose sound nice," he placed the black cell phone he took out of his pocket in Liz's hand, "If any one calls don't hesitate in answering."

"Right, oh and Kid?" Liz called out "what is it," Kid asked cocking his head to the side. Liz grabbed the black hair tie around her wrist and handed it to kid, "Please tie your hair back, if you're going to leave it that long, you can at least keep it out of your face." she grabbed a strand of his shoulder length hair and yanked briskly to prove a point "point noted," kid chuckled "keep the sandwich I'll eat it when I'm finished, I noticed it had avocado inside, you can have them, not much of a fan."

"That's a surprise," Liz said poking through the sandwich, "why is that?" Kid asked coking his eye brow and staring at her with a bland look. "Well because isn't avocado a symmetrical fruit?"

"Come now, I'm a perfectionist, not a tool, I don't have to like all the foods that are symmetrical." Kid declared, a dark smile playing across his lips as he entered his room and closed the door softly behind him.

* * *

"There we are, migas." Rosario beamed placing the plate in front of Miguel, who didn't waste any time to dig into the meal hungrily, only pausing monetarily to grab Rosario by the waist and kiss her smooth stomach that the oversized button down shirt exposed. She giggled as she swatted him playfully away, so she could fill herself a cup of coffee, she defiantly wasn't tired, Miguel had a talent for keeping her wide _awake_. It felt good having him with her again, she needed this, and she needed him, it made her worry from time to time though, she Miguel where both nineteen, and Miguel was her first everything , she often wondered if this was love or if this was some passionate affair that would blow over and become boring, like an overrated novella. "A man goes as far as a woman will let him," the words of her mother echoed in Rosario's mind, this was the first man she had ever let into her personal life, now what? She still had her doubts.

"I wish they didn't call me to come into work, I want to stay with you. You'd think they'd have enough workers at the warehouse," Miguel sulked.

"Well the bright side is. At least you get out early so we can still do Dia de los Muretos." Rosario smiled sympathetically as she sat with steaming mug across from him. Rosario didn't know how he did it, but Miguel worked at a packing warehouse that pack just about anything from diapers to fruit, this would have been his first day off in weeks, but Miguel explained there was an accident, a crate had fallen on one of the workers and was rushed to the hospital so Miguel was needed to cover the 2 a.m. shift. It was already twelve; it was part of the job, enough to put at least a little slice of bread here and there on the table. Rosario knew that all too well, she sold flowers to make ends meet to pay for her little apartment.

"Ah dammit, twelve-thirty, Miguel muttered as he looked at the clock above the kitchen sink and shoveled the last bit of egg in his mouth. "I have to go," he rose and planted a hard kiss on Rosario's cheek, snapping her out of her trance like state as she peered through the window.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh nothing," Rosario spoke when she felt Miguel's cheek against her's. "It weird, it's almost one and the festivities are still going strong."

"Yeah well that's Dia De los Muretos for you, anyways I'll see you later Amor." He kissed her one last time and grabbed another tortilla jamming it in his mouth before finally leaving; Rosario alone, with El Flaco. She gave it one last look before closing her blinds; she was way in way to much of a good mood to let El Flaco get the best of her, Rosario stretched and sighed dreamily as she pranced to her cd player and popped in her Pepe Aguilar cd and melted when the lilting voice weaved around her room. And with a final twirl she let down her hair and disappeared into the bathroom the sound of running water muffled the sound of the front door creaking open, Rosario hummed merrily as she let the warm water fall onto her face and body unaware of the dark shadow that began licking at the entrance of her bathroom door.

* * *

"This is not good," Kid thought, clenching his teeth as he and his partners hid behind the bed in his room. He peered up slightly and watched the intruder, as it ate the tooth paste it had found in the bathroom, sucking it down like spaghetti. The night for the most part was quiet up until the attack; kid still remembered the softness of his pillow as he was being lulled by the muffled sound of the television coming from Liz and Patty's room, how could he have been so carless? He should have reacted when he heard the slight creaking on the wooden floor instead of mistaking it for the wind.

Kid had to find an opening, whatever those freaks were they were everywhere. Chaya's room was below; his heart had stopped when he heard the old innkeeper's shrill voice followed by a loud squishing sound, he had to get to her fast. Not only that, but he had wasted an ample amount of needed rest and though he was a reaper, his body still needed at least some rest to keep his energy from depleting.

"Kid, it's on the bed," Liz whispered out of the corner of her mouth. Kid felt the bed shift slightly and heard a loud snort; the springs of the bed squeaking, he had an idea.

"Alright ladies," he motioned to Liz and Patty, "on the count of three,"

"Aww three, that's so boring, can't it be something else." Sulked Patty, "Patty now is not the time to…" "I don't wanna!" Patty exclaimed interrupting Kid.

"Guys…." Liz began her voice cracking with unease,

"Okay fine, fine, what do you suggest? Kid spat out, his voice laced with irritation.

"CHICKIN BUTT!" Patty yelled cheerily her arms waving wildly in the air.

"Guys!" Liz yelled frantically pawing at the covers, "WHAT?" Kid yelled right back his patience gone. Liz pointed up with a trembling finger at a dark golem like creature that was staring at the bunch with dark interest; rivers of saliva flowed freely from its mouth soaking on the covers. Rows of uneven sharp teeth began gnashing at them hungrily.

"CHICKEN BUTT, CHICKEN BUTT!" Kid Yelled as the three wildly scrambled from the floor; a section of cover bunched tightly in each of their hands. I a flurry the three trapped the horrible golem- like creature in the thick course covers, while at the same time trying to ignore the ear shattering screech it admitted as it uselessly tried to free itself.

"Kid what now? Liz exclaimed as she swatted at the monster's long thick tongue, that lashed at her bare cheek from a small opening.

Kid shook his head furiously, as he tried to shake off the fatigue that was slowly bubbling around his vision. He winced as he tried to fight the ache in his arms as the thing continued to thrash around for freedom. Kid looked down when he heard a clatter, it was a sucker; Patty's to be exact, and her pocket overflowed with her sweet treats. He had an idea,

"Liz, open the door,"

"What have you gone mad kid? Will be sitting ducks!" Liz wailed

"Will be sitting ducks if we stay here now do as I command!" Kid roared furious, as he wiped the trickle of blood from his mouth that the monster had caused when he had head -butted Kid square in the face, with one last look at the violently shifting covers, Liz darted to the door and squeezed the door handle giving Kid an uncertain look as she watched kid jam his hand deeply into the candy filled pockets of a surprised Patty.

"Open the door!" Kid yelled, as he swung his arm with all his might and threw the candy out the door and into the open fetid mouths of the other waiting golems, causing Patty to scream in horror as she watched her candy dissolving in a gooey mess as the monsters gobbled it down.

"Oh gawd, wait for it."Liz squeaked as she shrank back to the corner and gave her sister a careful look, Patty was quiet and trembling visibly with furry. It wouldn't be long now, Liz thought, she hoped Kid knew what he was doing; he knew very well that when Patty got mad it wasn't pretty.

"My candy…" Patty wined like a punished child. "My beautiful, delicious candy," patty said, now louder and rougher as her tiny hands squeezed the covers so hard that her knuckles turned white. "MY CANDY, I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Patty bellowed, finally losing it. With fire erupting from eyes, Patty grabbed the bundle of sheets with the golem in it and began swinging it around like an iron wrecking ball and knocking Kid off the bed in the process. The two watched in stunned amazement as Patty knocked rows and rows of the Golems waiting outside clearing a path for Kid and Liz who took attentive steps behind her.

Downstairs was a derelict, furniture and appliances destroyed dry food and cereal strewn about, and a lonely can of evaporated milk sat on the kitchen counter teeth marks lined the metal as droplets fell from the can and onto the floor in a white puddle.

"Liz, Patty, resume to your weapon forms" Kid spoke cautiously when he noticed milky footprints mixed with the pink tinge of blood leading to Chaya's room, "okie dokie!" Patty cried out happily as she swung the Golem, now bloody and bruised in the cover out the closed window, shattering the glass and sparkling around the two sisters as the two flipped in the air, a pink light encompassing and altering their bodies as they landed in each open hand of Death the kid as his trusty and deadly twin pistols.

"Relax and keep focused, don't let your guard down." Liz warned kid when she felt his grip tighten around her; it took a lot of work for both of them, but the Thompson sisters for the most part had helped stave off some of Kid's over obsessive tendencies, especially when it came time to stay focused in the heat of battle. But they were times like this one, that they could feel Kid reverting back to his over obsessive self, especially when it concerned the fragile string of human life.

Kid's teeth clenched together in anger when he saw Chaya's room destroyed, droplets of blood littered the floor and splattered across the curtains. The three couldn't imagine the slight old women ever having a chance that is until the door of her tiny bathroom exploded with well-placed gunfire.

"Damn bastards," Chaya's gravelly voice sounded irritated as her tiny form waddled from the bathroom, "found my hiding place she kicked the dead golem's body out if the way as she noticed Kid.

"I'm sorry about your friends, looks like they didn't make it, "Chaya spoke softly, lowering the large shoot gun she held in her hands. "doesn't mean you can't leave here with your ass intact, hurry up, get out of here, you're a good kid; you remind me of my good for nothing grandson."

Chaya smiled and looked out the corner of her eye and noticed more golems, "Now get out of here, you're all handsome with your suit, looks like you got some place to go, I'll hold them off."

Kid gave Chaya one last look, before he jammed Liz inside the open mouth of the golem behind him and fired, making its head erupt and explode and splatter across the ceiling before finally running and jumping out the window. Kid never looked back even after the gunshots abruptly stopped, he continued running, trying to ignore the final thing Chaya told him as he busted through the window….

"You defiantly know how to show an old woman a good time."

* * *

Translation notes:

Oye amor estas bien(hey love are you okay)

Si estoy bien(yes im fine)

Migas( eggs scrambled with bits of corn tortilla onions, green peppers,and tomatoes.)

PePe Aguilar(A famous mariachi singer(one of my favorites)interested in hearing him i'd recomend the song "destilando amor"

Torta( a sandwhich that has ham tomatoe and avocadoe in it)

And with that another chapter down, hope you guys enjoyed it:)


End file.
